Contender Vol 1 2
Appearing in "Family Business" Featuring Characters *Ethan Walters Supporting Characters *Jonathan Walters/All-Star *Robert Stewart Villains *Voltage -First Appearance Synopsis for "Family Business" The issue opens directly after the last one ended. Ethan stands, staring at his father wearing the All-Star suit. Jonathan: Ethan, I can explain! Ethan: Dad, are you All-Star? Jonathan stands in silence. Jonathan: Yes. Ethan: I can't believe this. How could you not tell me this? How could you not tell me you were a superhero, keeping the city safe for YEARS? Jonathan: I was trying to protect you. Ethan: Protect me from what? The truth? This is why I have always been different. Why I’m stronger and faster than everyone else. Jonathan: Yes. Your powers have slowly developed over time, eventually turning you into a super powered being. I always knew you were going to have powers, but I wanted to let you be normal for as long as possible. Ethan: I can't believe you have kept this from me for so long. I need to go. Jonathan: Ethan, wait! Ethan looks at Jonathan. Ethan: Let's hear it. Jonathan: The reason I never told you I was All-Star was because you were just a kid. Putting this huge weight on your shoulders, this secret, this responsibility… I couldn't let you go through that. That's why I never told you I was All-Star. To let you have a good, happy childhood, without worry. Ethan: You don't get it, do you Dad? Jonathan: Get what? Ethan: You went out there every day, risking your life for people. Did you ever think about the possibilities? What if one of those enemies you loved fighting so much ended up winning, huh? What if you would've died? I would have had to grow up wondering what happened to my father, if he was dead and gone forever, if he was alive and just hated me. If you really loved me, you would've told me the truth Dad. Jonathan: Ethan… Ethan: Don't, Dad. Not right now. Ethan races away using his new super speed. Jonathan stares outside. Jonathan: What have I done? The next page shows a jail. We see a prisoner. He stares at a newspaper clipping that reads “All-Star Takes Down Criminal Group”. He pulls out a blue pill. Prisoner: It's time to get revenge. He looks down at the pill. Prisoner: Don't let me down. He swallows the pill. Lightning radiates off of him. Suddenly, there is a huge blast. The guards run to his cell. He is gone, and there is a large hole in the wall. The robber stands on a rooftop. Prisoner: It is time for All-Star to bow down to me. It's time for Capital City to bow down to ME! I AM VOLTAGE! The prisoner, who we now know calls himself Voltage, begins to radiate lightning off his body. He laughs, looking at the sky as lightning blasts off of him. He uses the lightning to carry him up off the ground, slowly rising higher and higher. He stares down at Capital City. Voltage: NO ONE WILL STOP ME! Voltage smiles as he fires his energy downwards at a building, beginning an attack on Capital City. We cut back to Ethan. He is racing through the streets of Capital City. Ethan: So many thoughts were racing through my head. I wondered how many lies my dad had told me in my life. Did my mom actually die in a car crash? There was only one person I could talk to. Ethan runs to Robert’s house. He knocks on the door. Robert walks out. Robert: Ethan? What’s up? Ethan: Robert, can you come out here for a minute? Robert: Sure. Robert closes the door and walks outside. Robert: What’s wrong? Ethan stares at Robert. Ethan: I was having trouble thinking of how to phrase my current situation. So… I decided to be blunt. Ethan: My dad is All-Star. Robert: What? Ethan: My dad. He’s All-Star. Robert: Yeah right. Ethan: I’m serious. Robert: Yeah, your dad is All-Star. And mine's Elvis. My mom is Marilyn Monroe. It's really quite amazing. Robert shakes his head, chuckling as he walks away. Ethan: Robert, believe me! Robert looks at Ethan. Robert: Dude, are you high? Your dad is just a normal guy. He isn't a superhero. Ethan: Yes he is! He's a superhero. He has superpowers, and so do I. Robert: Wait, what? Ethan: It’s true. The reason I’ve always been kinda strange is because my superpowers are developing. Robert: Oh yeah? You want me to believe you have powers? Prove it. Ethan: What do you mean? Robert: All-Star has super strength. You've always been strong. Prove you have super strength. Ethan nods. He looks around. He sees a tree stump. He walks up to it. Ethan: Come on Ethan. Ethan punches the tree stump. It explodes into small pieces. Ethan looks at Robert. Ethan: Believe me now? Robert smiles. Robert: Wait a second. Earlier, when you launched yourself into the woods, you must've been running in super speed. Ethan: That's just what I wanted to show you. Ethan races away. He returns in a second. Ethan: I just ran to the school and back. Robert: Impressive. Ethan: You are remaining a lot calmer than I expected. Robert: Yeah, you know me. Always calm, always cool. Ethan raises his eyebrows at his friends. Ethan: Dude, just let it out. Robert smiles. He jumps and cheers. Robert: My friend is a superhero! Robert looks at Ethan. Robert: Dude, you know what we can do with this? This is gonna be so epic. Ethan smiles at Robert. Ethan: Yeah. Epic. Ethan grabs Robert and stands him still. He stares at him. Ethan: I need you to promise me something. Robert: Anything you need. Ethan: Promise me you won't tell anyone about this. Robert: You want me to keep this a secret. He breathes heavily. Robert: Yeah, yeah I can do that. Robert smiles again. Robert: My friend is a superhero. He looks at Ethan. Robert: We need to get you a suit. Suddenly, Robert’s eyes widen. Robert: Can I be your guy in the chair? Ethan: What? Robert: Your guy in the chair. The assistant. The funny, quirky tech guy. He smiles at Ethan. Ethan smiles back. Ethan: Of course you can be my guy in the the chair. Robert: Yes! Robert’s phone beeps. He pulls it out and looks at it. His eyes widen immediately. Robert: Whoa. He shows Ethan. It's a news headline that reads, “Electric Man Attacking City”. Ethan: Let’s go check it out. Ethan grabs Robert. They race over to the middle of the city to see the villain, who we recognize as Voltage. Suddenly, Jonathan arrives, in full costume. Jonathan: Wow. You're a new one. Voltage looks down at Jonathan. He smiles. Voltage: Hello All-Star! I am Voltage, your greatest enemy! Jonathan: Really? You don't look all that threatening to me. Voltage: Looks can be deceiving. Just look at yourself. You look strong. Like a threat. But I know that I am going to destroy you easily. Jonathan: Well, I guess we'll just have to find out. Voltage: Yeah, I guess we should. Voltage clenches his fists, surging electricity through them. Jonathan pops his neck. He looks up at Voltage. Jonathan: You got this, All-Star. Jonathan jumps up, flying into the air. He launches off a building onto Voltage, tackling him onto a rooftop. Jonathan goes to punch Voltage. However, Voltage grabs Jonathan’s hand, and electrocutes him. Jonathan falls to his knees. Voltage: Looks like All-Star isn't as strong as everyone thinks. Voltage grabs Jonathan. He shoots electricity at him, sending him flying. Ethan: Dad! Ethan races over to where his dad crashlands. Robert runs up. Robert: Is he ok? Ethan: I… I don't know. We see a full page spread of the bruised and bloody Jonathan lying unconscious. To be continued… Solicit Synopsis When Ethan discovers the truth about his father, he finds himself shocked and feeling betrayed, leading him to go on his own. Category:Comics Category:Paragon Comics Category:Contender